Cosmo Entelecheia
﻿ ﻿ Cosmo Entelecheia (Perfect World) is a secret society which serves as the primary threat faced by the protagonists of the manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Originaly an immense organization created by the ominous Mage of the Beginning, it was almost wiped out twenty years before the start of the series by the Ala Rubra, (Red Wing) a team of extremely powerful mages led by Nagi Springfield, the legendary Thousand Master, at the end of the Great Mage War that it ignited. However several surviving members led by the series' primary antagonist Fate Averruncus attempt once again to enact their goal; to erase the Mundus Magicus. (Magical World) Background Cosmo Entelecheia was created on the Mundus Magicus, an alternate dimension populated by mages, magical hybrids and mythological creatures, whose base in the real world is the planet Mars. Its funder and supreme leader was known as the Life-Maker or the Mage of the Beginning, who gave birth to a construct-mage called Primum (The First) Averruncus to be his second-in-command before recruiting (or creating) many powerful mages as his generals and then countless followers. The Mage of the Beginning and his generals are all shrouded in mysteries, that unveils little by little as the story progresses, but the more it unveils the more unanswered question it reveals, and their origin and the reason of their gathering still remains unknown. Twenty years before the start of the series the society infiltrated the spheres of influence of Megalomesembria and the Hellas Empire, the two major political forces of the Mundus Magicus, as well as those of the magical kingdom of Vespertatia, said to be the origin of this world, and also probably the nation of Adriane famous for its army of knight mages. Then, they manipulated these countries to orchestrate a conflict, which they amplified and turned into into a gruesome global war, remembered as the Great Mage War. They intended to use the war as a cover to kidnap Asuna the "Princess of Twilight," princess of Vespertatia and use her power to cancel magic to erase the entire Mundus Magicus. It was ultimately revealed that the Mundus Magicus was created through magic and that it is doomed to collapse sooner or later, explaining why Cosmo Entelecheia tries to erase it and relocate its population into the actual "Cosmo Entelecheia" an edenic alternate reality. However, the secret society acted in a really sinister and villainous way and wether or not they planned to save the population, like the present-days Averruncus does, remains unclear. Eventually, Arica the first princess of Vespertatia and Theodora the third princess of the Hellas Empire managed to recruit the Ala Rubra to end the war. The members of the Ala Rubra discovered proofs of the secret society's plot, but only to be labelled as traitors by Primum Averruncus, who killed and impersonated one of the most influential senators of Megalomesembria. The Ala Rubra then led their own war against Cosmo Entelecheia and managed to drastically reduce their numbers, and ultimately stormed into the secret society's gloomy hideout, the Gravekeeper's Palace. All the society's generals were defeated by the Ala Rubra, Nagi Springfield dealing with Primum Averruncus himself. As everything seemed finished, the Mage of the Beginning personally entered the fray, killing Averruncus and piercing Nagi with a beam of energy before blasting away the entire Ala Alba in a tremendous onslaught of magic. Negi refused to give up in spite of the gap in power, and aided by his master Filius Zect, he succesfully destroyed the Dark Mage. Yet, this wasn't enough to cancel the ritual to rewrite the Mundus Magicus, which was eventually contained and cancelled by the entire float of warships from every country. After the war, troubles remained. The magic-cancelling power used in the rewriting ritual spread over the world and destroyed the kingdom of Vespertatia, which was entirely built on floating islands in the sky, islands which all fell to the ground. The members of Ala Rubra took with them both Arika (who was used as a scapegoat and sentenced to death) and Asuna, away from the politic intrigues of the Mundus Magicus, and dedicated the two following decades in tracking down and destroying the remaining members of Cosmo Entelecheia with the help of every magical nation. Because of this, the very last members decided to play dead and disappear, waiting for the day they would be able to enact their late lord's plan at last. The Mage of the Beginning ﻿ The supreme leader of Cosmo Entelecheia back in the time of the Great Mage War, the Life-Maker, also known as the Mage of the Beginning was a very tall man clad in black robes and cloaks, whose face was concealed by his hood. Nothing is known about his origins, his true purpose and even his real name. Apparently, he is linked to the creation of the Mundus Magicus, and he is even suspected to have created it. It is said that the royalty of Vespertatia are his descendants and that they inherited from him the "Divine Magic" of which nothing is known, save from that it is the source of Asuna's (the vespertatian "Princess of Twilight") ability to cancel magic. The Mage of the Beginning is assumed by some to be of divine origin, which could explain his unfathomable level of power; even higher than Nagi Springfield's and Jack Rakan's, who are the most powerful members among the already incredibly powerful Ala Alba. He also seems linked to Nagi's master Filius Zect. An equally mysterious character who vanished into dust shortly after the Life-Maker's demise, and claimed to have lived for 2600 years. The Mage of the Beginning was seemingly able to warp reality itself following his desires, or more likely the reality of the Mundus Magicus, an ability hat he channeled into magical key-shaped staffs called the Code of the Life-Maker, which he gave to his highest-ranking followers. He also apparently wielded power over the elements, the source of every attack spell displayed in the series, as every Averruncus was granted control over one of said elements. He created a magical defensive barrier, formed of a Mandala-esque formation of pentagrams, able to withstand any attack, which he granted to all his highest-ranking followers. Finally, the Mage of the Beginning was seen fighting by hurling dark beams or tremendous onslaughts of magical energy, and by creating an immense array of pentagrams which generates a devastating magical tempest. The Averruncus Series Averruncus is the name given to a construct-mage created by the Mage of the Beginning to be his right-hand-man and his mightiest fighter. Each one of them wields total control over an element and his derivated forms (Water and ice, Earth and sand, Wind and lightning) and are named with the latin word for their order of creation. (Primum the first, Secundum the second, Tertium the third, and so on and so forth.) Just like their master, they are shrouded in mysteries and the exact way they are created remains unknown. It seems that when the current Averruncus is destroyed, the following one is created/awaken and takes his place. The Averruncus are all incredibly powerful mages, (whose power is only rivalled by that of the members of the Ala Rubra and by that of the dreaded vampire sorceress Evangeline Mc Dowell) highly proficient in all forms of magic, in the use of the Stone and Water based spells and in martial arts. In the chapter 311, it is revealed that, the following Averruncus can be created/awoken while the current one is still alive and well, by using the Code of the Life-Maker. Primum served as the Life-Maker's right-hand-man during the Great Mage War until his demise during the final battle. Secundum apparently tracked Nagi Springfield down to the Mundus Vetus (real world) and battled him in the city of Istambul. Both mages seemingly defeated one another, with Secundum dying as he sealed Nagi away from the world. Tertium, the current Averruncus and the Averruncus of Earth, goes by the name Fate and serves as the primary antagonist of the series. In the chapter 311, Quartum, (the Averruncus of Fire) Quintum, (the Averruncus of Wind) and Sextum. (the - female - Averruncus of Water) are awoken to fight alongside him against the Ala Alba, (White Wing) the team formed by Negi Springfield, (the ten-year-old child prodigy, son of Nagi, primary protagonist of the series and head teacher of a class of middle-school female japanese students) as well as his friends and partners. Wether the last three Averruncus are able to use the regular magic power and spells of the current one, or can only fight with their element and martial-arts is still not known though, given that they primarily attack with their element, something that Fate/Tertium only does in particular cases. Main members ﻿The core of what remains of the original secret society, formed by the current Averruncus and high-ranking generals who played dead since the Great Mage War.﻿ Fate Averruncus The current and third Averruncus, Tertium openly admits to hate his real name and chose the name of Fate, marking his strong belief in destiny. He is someone cold and almost emotionless, extremely devoted to his mission, who describes himself as a "tool" for his late lord, which he plans to resurrect after the erasure of the Mundus Magicus. He rescued many war orphans (to the points of describing it as a sort of "hobby") and he seems linked to the Istambul Association of Magic, probably the city were he was born after his predecessor died here. In spite of his villainous role, Fate is surprisingly courteous and generous, having been stated on several occasion to be much more human than the two before him. As the series progresses, he developps an interest for Negi's progresses to the point that he almost wants him to hinder his plans, which he deems boring, and wants him to become able to match his power so that they could fight on par. Fate first appeared as a mercenary hired by a renegade mage from the Kansai Association of Magic, whom he helped to release a powerful demon god. He and his followers then arrived into the Mundus Vetus at the same time as Negi and the Ala Alba, and defeated them before framing them for their own crimes. Fate's partners manged to succesfully kidnapp the princess Asuna (who has become Negi's pupil and first Pactio Partner.) but the Ala Alba prevented him from performing the rewriting ritual. The final battle against Fate and the remnants of Cosmo Entelecheia has recently begun. Dunamis One of the former generals of the Mage of the Beginning and most likely the third-in-command of Cosmo Entelecheia, Dunamis is a dark mage, likely of supernatural, if not demonic origins, given his raven hair and his dark skin colour. He seems to be the main strategist of Cosmo Entelecheia, and the one who planned the group's present-day actions. Dunamis considers himself as a remnant of the past and a "failed general who has lost his master," despite being honorable and a fair fighter, he his likely the most villainous of the present-days Cosmo Entelecheia, as he likes to taunt his enemies even when he is defeated, he seems to enjoy their torment and he has no qualms about making sacrifices (and even to sacrifice himself) as long as it serves his complete his purpose. It's worth nothing to remark that he refers to Fate by his true name "Tertium" and even though Fate is his superior in the groups' hierarchy, he considers him and the entire Averruncus series as an asset, or a secret weapon and sometimes speak as "we" referring to the entire Cosmo Entelecheia. Also, he speaks in a old fashioned way, saying things such as "I know her not" or "Thou art dangerous." An immensely powerful mage in his own right, Dunamis the mightiest practitioner of Shadow Magic featured in the entire series. Like the other two Shadow-Wielders, he is able to create and manipulate shadow, shaping it and making it solid at will, (even his clothing is made of shadow) to hurl countless spear-like shadowy projectiles, whose trajectory he controls or which he can fuse into a gigantic one, and even to create Shadow Creatures with a limited sentience that are bound to his will, but to a far greater extand. He usually shapes shadows as huge hands wielding equally big swords or other weapons, and was even seen creating a huge and powerful demon-like shadowy creature linked to him. When he fights to his maximum, he transforms his shadow-clothes to give him a demonic-looking aspect more suited for hand-to-hand battle, with two immense additional arms. He is also able to bend Space itself and to make his attacks travel from one point to another or tearing through the fabric of space to strike from unpredictable sides, he is protected by the mandala-esque, pentagram barrier and he is a very skilled martial artist. (He seems to prefer boxing over traditional asian martial arts though.) the Master of the Grave Fate's Pactio Partners These are five of the 60 war-orphans to whom Fate rescued and gave shelter. They harbor a neverending gratitude for him and are entirely devoted to him. They chose to follow him and to fight by his side, joining the ranks of (the remnants of) Cosmo Entelecheia. They are all human-hybrid girls who made a Pactio with Fate. (A special contracts that binds them to him and grant each one of them a special magical artifact. Shirabe Shiori Homura Koyomi Tamaki Cosmo Entelecheia's Associates These are warriors hired by Fate (or another one of his followers) to fight by their side. Graff Von Herman Tsukuyomi Poyo Rainyday ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Organization Category:Sorcerers Category:Fighter Category:Cataclysm Category:Evil from the past Category:Honorable Villains